The invention relates generally to a multiple-layer article having a surface application material effectively bonded to a plastic member and a method of effectively bonding a surface application material to a plastic member, and more particularly to a multiple-layer article and a method of making same wherein an intermediary substratum is located between a plastic member and a hardened surface application material so that the hardened surface application material is effectively bonded to the plastic member.
Typically, drywall, concrete slabs, plywood and other such materials are used as building components. Of course, a building component such as, for example, a wall of a building, must be able to bear a required load, insulate adequately, and resist moisture effectively. Additionally, a building component typically must be either aesthetically pleasing to the eye, or at least must be capable of being modified so that it is aesthetically pleasing to the eye.
It is possible to manufacture a plastic sheet which is strong, insulating, moisture resistant and weldable by utilizing, for example, the method for molding a plastic article of varied density as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,823. Moreover, adding a surface application material such as stucco, plaster, ceramic, cement, or concrete to a plastic sheet can often further endow the plastic sheet with certain qualities, or can at least enhance certain qualities of the plastic sheet. For example, some types of surface application materials can protect the plastic sheet from bacteria, rot, or even ultra-violet light. Additionally, surface application materials can often make the plastic sheet more flame resistant or can improve the overall aesthetic appearance of the plastic sheet. Therefore, applying a surface application material to a plastic sheet would be desirable in many circumstances.
However, applying a surface application material to a plastic sheet is not typically an easy process. This is true especially if the plastic sheet is comprised of ethylene since ethylene resists adhesion to most surface application materials. Consequently, present methods of adhering most surface application materials to ethylene are costly. Additionally, a very thick coating of surface application material often must be applied in order to accommodate the difference between the rate of expansion of the surface application material and the rate of expansion of the plastic sheet. Obviously, having to provide a very thick coating of surface application material on the plastic sheet results in increased costs and labor. Therefore, it has not been economically feasible to provide a surface application material bonded to a plastic sheet, such as a plastic sheet comprised of ethylene, so that the plastic sheet becomes more ideal for use as a building component.
The difficulties discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.